


Tired

by khilari



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gil and sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end, after everything, they fix things. Agatha fixes the Jägers, Tarvek fixes the Muses and Gil fixes everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

After the end, after everything, they fix things. Agatha fixes the Jägers, Tarvek fixes the Muses and Gil fixes everything else.

‘Were you at the hospital again?’ Agatha asks when Gil comes home smelling more strongly of antiseptic than she does.

He shakes his head, pouring himself a drink. ‘Field hospital in Krakow. Revenant attack, some people were in too bad a way to be airlifted out.’ He takes a gulp. ‘I think we’re down to the last few bands, though.’

‘I’m sorry,’ says Agatha. ‘I should have come.’

‘Don’t be sorry. The Jägers need you. Half of them got injured in our service anyway.’

‘In your father’s service,’ Agatha corrects.

Gil shrugs as if there’s no difference.

If Agatha apologises, Tarvek bristles with pre-emptive defences, waiting for accusations. The Muses have suffered long enough, he won’t leave them another day.

‘I know,’ Gil says. ‘I’m sorry I can’t help with them, they’re Von Pinn’s… I mean, Otilia’s sisters.’

Tarvek deflates. ‘I’m the only one who can fix them,’ he says. ‘There are other people who can do what you’re doing.’

‘Not enough,’ Gil answers. ‘It’s not just bandaging, you know, half the time I’m inventing stuff on the spot.’

‘Other people could still do it,’ says Tarvek. ‘You’re not sleeping.’

‘There’s too much to do.’

‘That’s going to be true for the rest of your life.’

‘People could _die_ while I sleep.’

‘They’re going to be doing that for the rest of your life too!’ They both freeze, Tarvek looking shocked and embarrassed, then turning away to clean his glasses. ‘You can’t save everyone.’

‘I’m not giving you a hard time for only working on your precious Muses, so don’t give me a hard time for doing the job you left me with.’ Gil’s voice is a growl and he slams the door behind him.

* * *

Agatha finds him in the lab, surrounded by bubbling cauldrons. He’s not tending them, though, just standing there with his head hanging, looking faintly dazed.

‘Gil?’ she asks, putting her arms around him.

He buries his face in her hair. ‘I’m tired.’

‘I know. You need to sleep.’

‘I can’t. There’s too much to do.’

‘You don’t need to do everything. Moloch and Violetta could do this.’ She steps back and tugs on his arms. ‘Sleep.’

He shakes his head and blinks. ‘I can’t. Anything could happen… I could wake up to anything.’

‘The Castle wouldn’t let it happen here.’ Her hand cups his cheek, her eyes are full of sympathy. ‘It will be okay.’

‘But anywhere. Towns can be destroyed in hours. If I don’t… my father could always tell beforehand. Be ready. I just react, and I’m not fast enough, I can’t…’

‘I’ll get Tarvek to look after it.’ Agatha grabs his arm again and pulls gently, he stumbles after her out of the room.

‘No, you won’t. He’s angry with me for needing him, he won’t do it.’ Gil scrubs a hand over his face. ‘Stupid weasel.’

Agatha snorts. ‘You’re both stupid. He just feels bad for leaving you to handle it.’

‘I don’t care how he feels. He should help or leave me alone, I don’t have _time_ …’

Agatha pushes him into his bedroom, conveniently closer to the medicines and concoctions lab than usual. ‘You have time,’ she says. ‘I promise. We’ll take care of Europa while you sleep.’

‘You’ve got your own things to take care of,’ Gil slurs, sitting down on the bed and staring at his boots in perplexity. Agatha takes pity on him and takes them off, then shoves his shoulder until he obediently lies down on the bed. ‘I can’t…’ he murmurs.

Agatha sits down on the bed and strokes his hair. ‘Everything will still be here when you wake up. _Sleep_.’

His breathing deepens reluctantly. Agatha watches until he’s out cold, looking troubled even in a sleep too deep for movement. Then she pats his hair one last time and leaves off watching him to go and watch Europa.


End file.
